Sailor Kim
4000Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Kim Possible * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - May (Pokemon) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Molly Baker - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Melvin Butler - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Luna - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Artemis - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Queen Beryl - Shego (Kim Possible) Seasons: # Sailor Kim (Season 1) # Sailor Kim (Season 2) # Sailor Kim (Season 3) # Sailor Kim (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Kim R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Kim S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Kim Super S: Black Dream Hole See Also: * Sailor Kim (VIZ) * Sailor Kim Crystal Trivia: * Amy/Sailor Mercury was Velma Dinkley in 1701Movies' TV-spoof, Ash Doo, Where Are You!. Gallery: Kim Possible in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Kim Possible as Serena/Sailor Moon Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo! Spooky Games.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Amy/Sailor Mercury Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Raye/Sailor Mars May in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|May as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Mina/Sailor Venus Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Ann Possible in the TV Series.jpg|Ann Possible as Ikuko Tsukino I'd rather rescue myself...Gadget Hackwtench.jpeg|Gadget Hackwrench as Luna Monique in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Monique as Haruna Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Molly Baker Christopher Robin in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as Melvin Butler Shego in the TV Series.jpg|Shego as Queen Beryl Senor Senior Senior-0.jpg|Senor Senior Senior as Jedite James Possible in the TV Series.jpg|James Possible as Kenji Tsukino Wade Load in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Wade Load as Andrew Ritchie.png|Ritchie as Sammy Tsukino King Triton (TV Series).jpg|King Triton as Raye's Grandpa Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3810.jpg|Darla Dimple as Murid Chel.jpg|Chel as Helen Lambert Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Quasimodo as Peter Drew in Pokemon.jpg|Drew as Crane Game Joe Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc..jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Greg Nanao Ise-1.jpg|Nanao Ise as Peggy Jones Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Artemis Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Sailor Pluto.jpg|Trista/Sailor Pluto as Herself Madame-Mim-madame-mim-16115099-560-420.jpg|Madam Mim as Wicked Lady Zoe Drake Concerned.jpg|Zoe Drake as Amara/Sailor Uranus Odette in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Odette as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Kiki-0.jpg|Kiki as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Zirconia Ratso Ratzkiwatzki-1.jpg|Ratso Ratzkiwatzki as Tiger's Eye Winifred Telling Lou to Give Her Something to Shoot.jpg|Winifred as Fish Eye Professor Nimnul in To the Rescue Part 3.png|Professor Nimnul as Hawk's Eye Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby as Diana Honey Lemon.png|Honey Lemon as Morino CeleCele 1.jpg|CeleCele as Herself ParaPara 1.jpg|ParaPara as Herself JunJun.jpg|JunJun as Herself BesuBesu Holding a Pool Stick.jpg|BesuBesu as Herself Druella O'Midas-0.jpg|Druella O'Midas as Queen Nehelenia Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:4000Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof